


Soundless Requiem

by iNcarnia (Tsuyuuri)



Series: Project Imagine [1]
Category: soundless requiem
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyuuri/pseuds/iNcarnia
Summary: In the end, there are limits to wordsNot all the dwelling emotions are seen, and not everyone's voices are heardLife is beautiful, yet at the same time uglyJust like that, humanity, too, is kind yet cruel at the same timeThe way the camellia is drenched in red yet still longingThe summer softly whispers the empty sweetness, and so wishing to seek the truthThe scene slowly changes once again, yet no answer is given
Series: Project Imagine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166192





	Soundless Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The story is a fictional work. Viewers' discretion is advised.

In most cases, words are powerful. Powerful enough to deliver overwhelming emotions. Powerful enough to connect people's hearts. To make them cry, to make them smile, and to make them laugh.

Although, it is also powerful enough to kill someone. Powerful enough to ruin someone's life. Powerful enough to stab someone or to bring someone to their knees. To drive people to madness, to make them frustrated, and to make them anxious.

However, sometimes, too, I wonder if words are everything. Because in the end, words eventually fall short. The voices were silenced, the words that wouldn't get out. The songs that used to be played. Becoming but a lamentation.

Caged, to get hurt, to get healed, then to get hurt once again. A cycle that is bound to be endless; a thorny path the living is bound to walk upon. However, as if trying to escape the truth,

"Isabell!"

"Ah"

I wished to be just like the canaries, naively singing their own songs, devoid of the pain around them.

Nonetheless,

"It's been a while!"

This story isn't about me, for I do not partake any in the world.


End file.
